Bloody Roar: Triumph Is Only A Memory Away
by Fallen Daemon
Summary: Leo escapes from Busuzima's lab. He can't remember a thing. Can he find his sister and gather the other Zoanthropes for a strike back towards the ZLF? *MORE CHAPTERS TO COME* R


Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Roar and never will. I don't own ANY of the characters. BUT I do own the character(s): Leo and Terry. Akiko The Cicada belongs to my friend, Mallory. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo was silent as he walked down the alleyway. He didn't know where he was going. He knew he had just escaped from some sort of lab. He didn't know his name. The freaky green haired scientist must've wiped out his memory. A piece of paper blew by Leo in the wind. Leo watched it pass and sighed. "Hey, where do you think your going?" a feminine voice called out. Leo snapped his attention to a blonde female. She had on a tight, skimpy red leather dress.  
  
"I'm not interested. I don't have any cash on me." Leo muttered and began his walk.  
  
"WHAT?! You think that I'm a . . .? How dare you! I am nothing of that sort! I came to help and you dare insult me! Get ready to fight!" the woman yelled. She automatically got into a fighting stance. Leo stopped his walk and looked at her, His hazel eyes gazing her elegant stance. He moved some brown hair from his face. He stood at 5'8" and was pretty muscular. "Your serious, aren't you?" Leo asked as he blinked.  
  
"Damn right I am!" the woman replied. Leo arched his left eyebrow and raised his fists.  
  
"Fine, but don't cry if I beat you, lady." Leo said. The woman let out a soft laugh and started the fight with a mighty slap to Leo's face. Leo stumbled back. Warm blood trickled down his chin from his lower lip. Leo shot a look of venom and swung a fist into her side. The woman gasped and almost dropped. Then something happened that Leo had never seen before. The woman stood straight and a huge burst of energy came from her. Leo was slammed into an alley wall from the force. A strange aura surrounded the woman then left. There, in her place, was a bat! A female bat, yes. It had black markings all over her body. Some of the black marks even covered her private places.  
  
The bat screeched and sent a clawed foot into Leo's gut. Leo watched it strike as he pulled up his left fist and decked the bat in its face. The bat squealed and stumbled backwards. Leo noticed he hit it hard enough to make its lip bleed. Weird. He didn't hit it THAT hard. The bat leaped up into the air and fluttered its wings. It did a back flip in the air and kicked Leo up under the chin. He was brought up into the air and the bat did a spin kick sending him into the same wall he had slammed in before. Leo smashed into it and slid down it.  
  
He growled in anger and leaped at the bat. The bat landed before Leo caught it. He smashed into a pile of garbage cans and stood up. Leo was outraged at this. He turned and caught the bat by one of its ears. He pulled it towards him and began to furiously pound on it. The bat screeched and screamed and squirmed to get away from the pounding Leo. Leo threw it aside. He looked at his bloodied knuckles and then at the bat. The bat was no longer there, but instead the female. She was horribly beaten.  
  
Leo bent over her and looked at her face. "I. underestimated you. I am sorry." The female said. Leo sighed and wiped his knuckles on his jeans. The woman's hair was no longer the beautiful blonde it was. It was now stained with her own blood. She looked as if she were a rag doll that was just thrown across a child's playroom. "I wanted to give you some information." The female said. With Leo's help, she managed to stand up, but barely.  
  
"Your name is Leo. You're a Zoanthrope. A very very powerful Zoanthrope, in fact. That's all I know. Except that you have a sister." The female explained. She rested her head on Leo's shoulder. Leo was surprised at this. If this was true, what the woman said, then he had to go look for his sister. "Do you know any thing else?" Leo asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Yes. You escaped from Busuzima's laboratory. That is where you just came from. I know no more." The female replied. Leo nodded and pulled the blonde blood stained haired woman into his arms and headed down the alley once more. The woman didn't seem to argue at first. She looked around and was probably thinking. "Ok, just leave me here. Please." She asked. Leo looked down another alleyway. This one was so dark; one probably couldn't see the hand in front of his or her face. He didn't feel like arguing so he stood her up on her feet and watched her go down the alley.  
  
He looked away from her and walked out of the alley. He found himself on a sidewalk. A nearby truck blew its horn at a small corvette. Leo shook his head. He had a headache. The damn truck just made it worse. He walked over to a bench and sat down. He really didn't notice the two females that were also on it. He also didn't care. He rubbed his head and closed his eyes. The female with the red eyes and weird cut hair looked at him. "Excuse me, Sir. You seem to have a headache, how bad is it?" She asked. Leo looked at her and kept a hand cupped over his eyes so the hot, blazing sun wouldn't make the pain any worse.  
  
The girl smiled and Leo finally noticed her Nurse's uniform. "Forget the headache. Do you know what a 'Zoanthrope' is?" Leo asked. The female beside the nurse gasped a little and looked at Leo. The nurse bit her lower lip and nodded.  
  
"Could you explain to me what it is?" Leo asked.  
  
"Zoanthropes are humans born with animal instincts and power. They appear human but can transform into the animal they have the traits of. For instance, if a person has the instincts of a Rabbit then he or she would be able to morph into a Rabbit. When they morph they don't become the animal. Well, actually, it's hard to explain. They get more muscular and powerful. They also stand on hind legs. Do you understand?" the nurse explained. Leo nodded. That's what that woman was. A Zoanthrope. The nurse released her bit lip and raised a gloved hand to Leo's face to look into his eyes. "Just the headache, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. It hurts like hell." Leo replied. The female beside the nurse got off the bench and straightened her t-shirt.  
  
"I'm Alice. This is my sister, Uriko." Alice said. Leo nodded and rubbed his head a little. Leo didn't know if he should tell these two women he was a Zoanthrope or not. No, no he wouldn't. He wanted to find his sister. He didn't know what she looked like but he'd find her. The female named Uriko crouched down before Leo. "Here, look down at me so you don't have to look up and shield your eyes." She said.  
  
Leo did as he was told. Uriko had beautiful eyes and hair. She herself was beautiful and lovely. Uriko gave a soft smile. Her lips parted a little and then closed to form a perfect mouth. Leo lowered his hand from his eyes. "I think I have some headache medicine." Alice said as she dug frantically through her purse. After a moment or so she pulled out a bottle. She opened it and offered a white pill to Leo. Leo didn't hesitate. He grabbed the pill and popped it into his mouth. Uriko held up her water bottle and Leo took a swig from it. "Thank you." Leo asked. Alice and Uriko both smiled.  
  
"Why'd you want to know about Zoanthropes?" Alice asked as politely as she could. Leo looked at her and yawned.  
  
"I heard the name and wasn't so certain of what one was." Leo lied. God he was a terrible liar. Uriko looked at Alice and nodded.  
  
"Tylon scum!" Alice accused Leo. She got off the bench and glared.  
  
"You won't get us! No! We won't go back!" Uriko yelled. Leo winced and stood up and headed towards the alley. Alice leaped over the bench and blocked his path. "Your with the ZLF aren't you?" Uriko asked. Leo stopped his walk and looked at her.  
  
"ZLF?" Leo asked. Alice bonked Leo in the back of the head. "Don't play dumb! ZLF is the Zoanthrope Liberation Front!" Alice said. Uriko didn't want to wait. Her urge to fight motivated her as she sent a balled fist and her arm into Leo's gut. Leo gasped for a moment and Alice made her move. She did a leapfrog spring over Leo and turned slamming her foot into the side of his face. Leo snapped to the side and winced. Leo raised his right fist into an uppercut and watched it sail into Alice's gut. He swung the other fist and watched it smack into Uriko's side. The two women glared coldly. A burst of massive energy combined came from both of them. Leo slammed into the alley he had just come from.  
  
Oh now his headache was going to get worse. He watched as a Rabbit and a half-beast cat thing came towards him. Alice and Uriko. They were Zoanthropes! Leo blinked and stood up. The blonde woman said he was one too; well he needed to figure out how to transform and fast. The half-beast cat hissed and scratched Leo across the chest. He rabbit leaped over Leo and sent a mighty kick to his back. Leo was shot forward. Uriko The half- beast dropped down and tripped Leo was he shot forward. Leo fell hard into the gravel of the alley.  
  
Alice the rabbit leaped up and came plummeting down feet first into Leo's back. Blood shot from his mouth as he growled and stood up. He grabbed Uriko's tail and threw her down the alley. Alice swung her right fist at Leo. Leo easily caught it and twisted her arm. Alice let out a weird sound and decked him. Leo let go of her arm and sent a kick to Alice's gut. The foot hit. Blood shot out of Alice's mouth, but more blood shot out of her mouth then it had out of Leo's mouth. Leo uppercut her under her chin. A loud crack was heard and Alice fell onto her back. She changed back to her human shape.  
  
Uriko quickly leaped to Alice's side and cracked her jaw into place. Alice stood up with Uriko's help. Uriko went into human form and looked at Leo. Both women were frightened now. Leo looked at the two and winced. "I'm not with the ZLF. I'm sorry. so sorry!" Leo said. He took off running down the sidewalk. Uriko opened her mouth but no words came out of her mouth to stop Leo. "Let him go, Uriko. He's not the bad guy. That's what counts." Alice said. Uriko only nodded and she aided her sister as the two headed home.  
  
Leo stopped and watched them head in the opposite direction. He turned and walked into a small park. No one was here. Good. He wished to be alone. He stood under the shade of a tree. His headache pain had gone down some. He suddenly saw an image pulse through his mind. He winced and didn't know what it was. Well, it was of a woman. But not Uriko or Alice or the blonde woman he had just fought. He heard light footsteps coming towards him. Leo looked up to see a young girl, maybe a year or so older than him. Leo straightened himself and got ready for a fight. The woman stopped and looked at him. "I saw you fight those two women. Your powerful to have taken on two Zoanthropes." She said. Leo winced. His head started to hurt again. She moved up to him and stopped. Leo growled.  
  
"Stand back! You're a ZLF dirt bag aren't you?" Leo snapped. The woman winced.  
  
"No, how dare you associate me with the likes of them! How do I know YOU'RE not a ZLF dirt bag?" the woman hissed. Leo put his fists down and sighed.  
  
"I'm Leo. Who are you?" Leo asked. The woman smiled and split her lips in a most elegant way. 


End file.
